Mithos Yggdrasil
|-|Mithos= |-|Yggdrasil= Character Synopsis Mithos Yggdrasill 'is known as the great hero that sacrified himself to restore mana to the world. Mithos takes center role as the main antagonist of Tales of Symphonia and during the course of the game, is seen in his "Yggdrasil" form. According to legend, Mithos and his three companions stopped the Ancient Kharlan War and restored peace to the world by sealing away the Desians. Mithos was originally a pure-hearted and idealistic boy with a strong desire for peace and unity, despite the discrimination he faced as a half-elf. However, the death of his sister deepened his hatred for humanity and made him lose track of whether the world or her life was more important to him. He then became the leader of Cruxis, an organization run by half elves that have been mutated by the Cruxis crystals to become angels. Mithos rescinded his old name in favor of Yggdrasill to be more fitting as the leader of Cruxis. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 5-A. 2-A '''via The Eternal Sword '''Verse: Tales of Symphonia Name: Mithos Yggdrasill Gender: Male Age: '''His actual age is over 4,000 years old, but biologically, he's 14 '''Classification: Half-Elf, Leader of Cruxis, Hero of the Kharlan War Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Whether it be naturally or through magically created wings), Expert Swordsmenship (Has mastery over any type of sword), Magic (All elves can naturally manipulate magic), Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Ray allows Mithos to attack with beams of pure light that are holy in nature), Time Manipulation (Capable of stopping time and reversing it if he desires), Earth Manipulation (Ground Shaker causes a earthquake powerful enough to burst the ground), Gravity Manipulation (Able to create gravity wells, where the effects of gravity are warped on a local scale), Energy Manipulation (Capable of projecting energy or even being able to bend it in it's pure form), Teleportation (Can also do this mid fight), Reality Warping (Upon transforming into his second phase, he passively warped the battlefield), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Lifeless beings are unable to die so long their Cruxis Crystal remains in tact), Biological Manipulation (Able to freely control his body and growth), Elemental Manipulation (In the form of Fire, Wind, Lightning, Ice and Earth), Matter Manipulation (Caused one of his followers to revert into energy, which dissipated into thin air), Possession (Through The Cruxis Crystal, Mithos can overtake one's own mind and become them), Illusion Casting (Created an illusion for the entire cast just to screw with their minds), Power Nullification (Can prevent opponents from using their special attacks), Non-Corporeal (Exists as purely a immaterial being), Creation (Of objects such as weapons or even worlds). With The Eternal Sword, Mithos is granted Space-Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Weather Manipulation *Resistance to Time Manipulation (Can naturally moved in stopped times), Gravity Manipulation (Able to exist in gravity wells with distorted gravity), Soul Manipulation (Lifeless Beings have their souls independent from their physical forms) Destructive Ability: Large Planet Level '(Mithos managed to split Aselia into different planets each orbited Aselia, Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. Also planned to create a new planet for him and his sister, of which would likely be comparable to Aselia in size). '''Multiverse Level+ '''with Eternal Sword (Utilized The Eternal Sword, which is a blade capable of fending off Dhaos and has the powers of Origin themselves) 'Speed: FTL '(Capable of reacting to light techniques, which utilize light in it's purest form when casted. Also superior to those who can react to and dodge lasers) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Large Planet Class '(Capable of splitting Aselia, a planet that is huge enough to dwarf other planets, into fragments that became their own worlds named Sylvarant and Tethe'alla) 'Durability: Large Planet Level '(Can endure hits from Kratos, who was deemed an equal to Mithos in his prime. Capable of surviving hits from The Symphonia cast, who become later comparable to Kratos himself) 'Stamina: Limitless (After becoming a Lifeless Being he essentially lost the need for stamina and this is backed up by the fact Mithos never shows signs of fatigue) Range: Planetary (His power can effect the entire planet and was able to split the world in two) Intelligence: Very High (Mithos is extremely intellegent having thousands of years worth of knowledge and knowing alot about the very world around him,He's also shown he can be very cunning and manipulative) Weaknesses: Mithos is at times arrogant, Cant attack without a physical body (Though he somehow overcame this weakness) Other Attributes List of Equipment: The Eternal Blade Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Outburst:' Mithos strikes the ground where a huge explosion occurs, dealing massive damage to anyone in the vicinity. *'Yggdrasill Laser:' Mithos shoots an energy beam from both of his hands towards his opponent. *'Death Eater:' Mithos puts his palm on the floor, where beams of light strike the ground around him, damaging any nearby foes. *'Ray:' A huge ball of light appears in the sky, shooting beams of light all over the place before striking right below it. *'Holy Lance:' A symbol appears under the opponent, where 4 balls of light float above the corner, which materializes as spears and strike at where the opponent stands. *'Prism Sword:' A colorful pond appears around the enemy, where beams of light that take form of giant swords strike down on the opponent. *'Ground Dasher:' The ground around the opponent cracks open, where a barrage of rocks rise up rapidly to deal damage to the opponent. *'Thunder Arrow:' A stream of lightning surrounds the opponent in a triangle shape, where lightning strikes down on the opponent numerous times. *'Indignation:' A powerful lightning spell where a large dome of energy surrounds the opponent, and lands a massive strike of lightning on the opponent. *'Time Stop:' Mithos stops time. *'Rejection:' Mithos creates a shockwave made of light at any enemy near him. *'Judgement:' Huge beams of light strikes everywhere on the battlefield. *'Absolute:' A circle of ice surrounds the opponent, where the opponent will freeze in place for a few seconds, until the ice shatters, dealing massive amounts of damage. *'Flame Lance:' A large lance made of fire flies from the sky towards the enemy's spot, then explodes for knockback. *'Gravity Well:' A huge dome of energy surrounds the enemy and deals both lightning and earth damage, has a chance of slowing down the enemy. *'Spark Wave:' A ball of lightning surrounds the enemy, dealing lightning damage. *'Explosion:' A ball of fire drops from the sky to the opponent, creating a massive explosion upon impact. *'Atlas:' A ball of wind appears at the enemy's spot, dealing wind damage. *'Retribution:' Mithos covers the entire battlefield with his angelic presence, inflicting all sorts of status effects on the opponent like paralysis, poison, debuff, etc. *'Indignation Judgement:' One of the more powerful spells where multiple lightning strikes hit the opponent, which follows with a massive sword dropping in a couple of seconds later and explodes. *'Shining Bind:' Another powerful skill where a large seal of light forms on the ground around the user as they draw divine energy from their surroundings before rising into the air to manifest the collected energy around them through the glyph, creating a large and extended blast of light. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Tales Series Category:Namco Bandai Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Villian Category:Males Category:Tragic Characters Category:Elves Category:Reformed Characters Category:Angels Category:Sadists Category:Flight Users Category:Light Benders Category:Holy Users Category:Possession Users Category:Illusionist Category:Time Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Gravity Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Swordsmen Category:Space Benders Category:Life Users Category:Void Users Category:Weather Users Category:Creation Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2